Too Late?
by Miss Ruby
Summary: One shot! Heero thinks over his choice on leaving Relena on a shuttle.


Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters. Wish I could, but don't. :(

Rating: PG

Warning: Heero a little out of his character and major fluff ahead.

"Too Late", by Miss Ruby and Heero In Love

He was sitting in seat 12, alone, thinking. His head was tilted up, staring up at the ceiling, with his eyes half opened and hazy. His flight to L1 was going to take off in 15 minutes, enough time to think about her.

He ran his hands through his hair, and let out a fustrated sigh. He can't stop thinking about her, ever since that damn Marimaya incident. All he can think about is how sad she looked when he told her that he was leaving. They were in her garden at her home, he was staying there until his wounds were healed, the wounds that were cause from the explosion of his gundam.

He told her that he had to leave, he wanted to get back to her duties as Vice Minister instead of taking care of him. He could tell that she wanted to tell him to stay, he was just about to brace himself, getting ready for her overprotectiveness, but then she didn't say anything. All she did was smile, and said that she understood. Then she turned and left.

'I keep asking myself why didn't she say anything to try and stop me? Then I question myself again, like why do I care so much?'

He leaned back into his seat, putting his arms on the sides of the chair, but everytime he closes his eyes, her sad face pops into his head. That sad beautiful face.

He remembers how that face looked after he said goodbye. Her eyes, the way they clouded with tears, making them look like the sea, then her smile, trying to reassure him that she was fine, and that he didn't need to worry. 'Always thinking about others. One of the main qualities that I love about her.'

His eyes flashed open, and forced his back up. ' Did I just admit that I loved Relena? No, soldiers cannot love, not someone so pure and innocent, as her. I am unpure and tainted, I'll never be good enough for her. All you will ever be is a soldier. Me leaving will turn out to be the best thing for her, I have to ignore my feelings for her, no matters how wrong it feels.'

Heero continued with his thoughts, arguing with himself, saying that his choice will turn out better for her, that she didn't need a soldier.

But, he then relized, after so long of doubting himself, that he wasn't a soldier anymore. ' No Heero, don't do this to yourself, you can be nothing for her.'

"...Yuy."

Disrupted from his thoughts, he looked up and noticed the attendent.

" Mr. Yuy, your flight to L1 is about to take off. Please fasten your seatbelt."

Heero nodded, and muttered a thanks. He turned his head to the window, just staring outside, thinking of her again.

'Why do I think of her? Why can't I stop?' As he questioned himself, it hit him, memories of dancing with her, her smile, her kindess, her voice, the way she said his name.

" I... I ...love her," he said to himself.

He heard the engines start on the shuttle, and the captain making anouncements on the speaker, telling them that the flight to L1.

Heero looked out the window again, he noticed something while he was watching the men disable the stairs to the shuttle. A black limo driving near the plane. He saw the limo stop and a woman came out of the backseat, jogging towards the shuttle, but he soon relized that it wasn't just any woman, it was his Relena!

"Stop the shuttle," he exclaimed.

He jumped out of his seat, and jogged to the exit, ignoring the attendents as they tried to stop him from leaving, he unhatched the door, and went down the stairs that were still attatched to the shuttle.

There he stood, in a daze as he watched Relena run to him from her limo. He watched her hair flow behind her as she ran, the hoping look in her eyes.

He shook his head out of his daze and looked up at her, and jogged towards her.

She stopped running in front of him and put her hands on her knees and panted.

" Relena, what are you doing here?"

She looked up at him and smiled. She stood up straight and looked into his eyes.

" I came here to stop you Heero. I tried to let you go, but I just couldn't without telling you how I felt."

" Relena,..."

Relena put her hand up to stop him. " No Heero, I have to tell you now before I...lose my courage." Relena looked to the side, trying to ignore his gaze.

" I wanted to let you know Heero that I can't let you go Heero. I can't lose you again." She looked back up at him with tears in her eyes.

" I tried to let you go because I knew that you wanted to, so I tried to respect your wish, letting my feelings be pushed aside for your wants, but Heero, I can't anymore." Her tears started to fall, sliding down her face.

" I love you Heero, I always have been, I want to be with you!" She clutched her hands to the collar of her shirt.

Before he could even think, he grabbed the sides of her face to his, and gave her a tender, yet, demanding kiss.

Relena went tense, then relaxed, and went into the kiss, putting her arms around her shoulders, letting the passion of his kiss take over her. He pushed his tounge into her mouth, granting him more access to her mouth, exploring her mouth.

He stopped the kiss, he watched as her eyes fluttered open, her blue eyes looking at him. He smiled at her.

" I love you too Relena." He put his hand to her cheek, carressing it.

" I am sorry for everything I have done to you. In truth, I never wanted to leave you, but I thought that it would have been better for you."

Relena was about to speak, but Heero put a finger to her lips to silence her.

" No Relena, let me say this." He took a deep breath and continued. " I always loved you Relena, but I was always afraid to love you because I thought that you desearved better than me, but Relena, I was a coward for not telling you how I felt. All I wanted for you was to be protected, and in doing so, I have hurt you in the process, and I'm sorry for that."

"Heero, I don't believe that this is happening, I've always dreamed about you saying that you loved me. Tell me that this isn't a dream."

Heero took her hands and gently placed them over his heart." This is no dream Relena. Can you feel me Relena? Can you feel how fast my heart beats just being next to you? I'm real, this is real, and my confession of my feelings for you is real. I love you Relena."

Relena's eyes over flooded with tears. She smiled at him the best way she could. He wiped her tears away." I love you too Heero." She said as she embraced him in a hug. Putting her arms around him.

He breated in a sigh and encircled his arms around her waist. ' I'm not going to think about my past anymore', Heero thought to himself, ' I'm only going to think forward. All that matters to me now in Relena and our future.'

The End


End file.
